


Just An Ordinary Day

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Maddie asks Tony to tell her about his day.





	Just An Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

\"Tell me about your day, Tony.\" Maddie hands him a beer with the top already taken off and, like a colt, tucks her legs underneath her and snuggles up against him.

He kisses her head, taking pleasure in the softness of her hair and letting her scent of lemons and vanilla wash over him. For a moment he rests his head on the top of hers, entwines his free hand with hers and just closes his eyes.

The question should be  a simple one; is no doubt for Maddie a simple one. But he doesn\'t know where to begin. How do you describe your day to someone who has no experience of what a Federal Agent does, outside of her brief brush with it several weeks ago? 

How do you describe going from mind-numbing repetitive report writing (it\'s not his fault Gibbs is a grammar freak and he was a High School jock) to teasing the Probie, to rolling his eyes as Ziva messed up another American idiom, to listening to Ducky telling one of his endless stories, to laughing as the Autopsy gremlin tripped over something else, to trying to remember if Gibbs had head slapped him more times or less times that day to the crime scene. The crime scene of four slaughtered Marine; the crime scene where even he had to swallow hard to stop the bile that had swept up into his mouth from spewing out.

How can you do that?

You can\'t.

You can\'t describe the indescribable. 

Besides, that\'s a part of his world he doesn\'t want to share with her. She knows what he does; she knows he investigates crimes; she knows he\'s killed men and women; she knows he plays the fool; she knows a lot of what he does is unsavory. But she knows it at the level she knows about baseball: she knows it exists, but she doesn\'t understand it. She can\'t understand it. Not fully; she can\'t, because she isn\'t involved with it.

And that suits him. He doesn\'t want the hell he sees and smells and hears and feels to touch her. She\'s too good; she\'s too innocent; she\'s too young. He doesn\'t want his world to touch her – not yet.

\"It was just an ordinary day, Madds,\" he says, gently nuzzling her hair until she lifts her head and he can kiss her mouth. \"Just an ordinary day.\"


End file.
